


The Question

by alexiahayez



Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiahayez/pseuds/alexiahayez
Summary: “He won’t mind at all” - Soonyoung said as he ran his hand through Jihoon’s hair, a sweet smile appeared on his face - “Anyways, you were saying…” - Soonyoung prompted Wonwoo to continue with his story.“Nah, it’s nothing important.” - Wonwoo smiled - “Let’s talk about you two, when are you planning to pop the question?”“What question?” - Soonyoung asked, his hand still ran through Jihoon’s fluffy hair, patting it softly sometimes so that Jihoon could feel that Soonyoung was still with him.“You know, the M-A-R-R-Y space M-E question” - Wonwoo carefully spelled out the words as if he was scared that Jihoon could hear it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A is talking with a friend while character B is asleep in their lap. 
> 
> I was bored to I wanted to do this, but yea, I have never gotten married nor tried to propose to someone so idk if this is realistic, high chance is that this is very very romanticized and fictional =)) I wrote this at (currently) 5AM because I'm working on a deadline but I didn't feel like doing that so as always, I will proofread when I have time, until then, Grammar mistakes are expected.

“And he said that I’m such a great dancer he would talk to his manager about calling me up for his next gig” - Soonyoung laughed as he was telling his story at work to Wonwoo, his best friend. 

“That’s good for you” - Wonwoo smiled - “You wouldn’t believe what Mingyu broke yesterday…”

Wonwoo was just about to tell his story when Jihoon opened the door to his and Soonyoung’s apartment. He looked tired, dead exhausted and his eyes were losing their focus. Jihoon didn’t say anything as he walked toward his room, took a quick shower, and changed into his pajamas, all of that took less than ten minutes. Soonyoung seemed like he was used to this, he immediately excused himself with Wonwoo and walked toward their bedroom to bring out a blanket. As Soonyoung’d guessed, Jihoon emerged from the shower and slowly made his way to the sofa where Soonyoung and Wonwoo were sitting and chatting. He crawled toward Soonyoung as he placed his head on Soonyoung’s lap and closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to drift into sleep.

“I can go…” - Wonwoo said as he saw that Jihoon was starting to fall asleep but he was cut off by Soonyoung who explained that Jihoon was always like that when he had a hard day at work. Wonwoo nodded in understanding - “Are you sure he wouldn’t mind if we continue talking?” 

“He won’t mind at all” - Soonyoung said as he ran his hand through Jihoon’s hair, a sweet smile appeared on his face - “Anyways, you were saying…” - Soonyoung prompted Wonwoo to continue with his story.

“Nah, it’s nothing important.” - Wonwoo smiled - “Let’s talk about you two, when are you planning to pop the question?”

“What question?” - Soonyoung asked, his hand still ran through Jihoon’s fluffy hair, patting it softly sometimes so that Jihoon could feel that Soonyoung was still with him.

“You know, the M-A-R-R-Y space M-E question” - Wonwoo carefully spelled out the words as if he was scared that Jihoon could hear it. 

“You can say it, Won” - Soonyoung chuckled at his friend’s effort - “Jihoon sleeps like a log, he wouldn’t wake up until his body wants to. You can turn on the TV and watch an action movie right here and he wouldn’t flinch, watch” - Soonyoung said as he tickled softly on Jihoon’s nose, the other didn’t react.

“Yea, so when are you asking him to marry you?” - Wonwoo repeated, though he didn’t dare to raise his voice since he was still worried that Jihoon might hear them.

“I don’t know, Won” - Soonyoung said - “It’s just… I don’t know if he’s ready…, if we’re ready…”

“You guys have been together for what? Eight years now, and you think you’re not ready?” - Wonwoo rolled his eyes, these two were slow when it came to their relationship. 

“Yeah but Jihoon still wants to go further in his career, I am still trying to stabilize mine.” - Soonyoung said and he stopped for a while before he sighed - “But I did put down the down payment for the house I’m looking to buy. It’s really near his studio, and it’s only two stations away from my Academy.” - Soonyoung smiled fondly as he spoke - “Also, it’s in this neighbourhood where there will be police patrols and security cameras on the street, and it’s a five-minute walk away from an elementary school and a high school.”

“You’re thinking of adoption already?” - Wonwoo asked, but Soonyoung shook his head.

“No, but it’s never too soon to plan. I don’t know if Jihoon even wants a baby though.” - Soonyoung said softly - “It’d be nice if we have one mini Hoonie one day.” - Soonyoung smiled at his own imagination as he softly caressed Jihoon’s face, looking at the sleeping man fondly.

“Soonyoung you’re shooting hearts out of your eyes.” - Wonwoo commented and Soonyoung chuckled, he couldn’t help it. He is always like that when it comes to Jihoon.

“Don’t say it as if Mingyu doesn’t look at you the same.” - Soonyoung teasingly rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but you guys had been together for longer than we did, and you still look at him as if you’re still a teenager gushing over their crush.” - Wonwoo said.

“Because he’s still the same teenage Jihoon that teenage Soonyoung fell in love with.” - Soonyoung said as he could feel Jihoon stirred in his lap, possibly because he was uncomfortable with lying in one position for too long. Soonyoung used his hand to pat softly on Jihoon’s arm to coax the latter back to sleep, and it didn’t take long before Jihoon settled and his breath once again was evenly soft.

“That was the cheesiest line followed by the cheesiest display of affection I’ve seen.” - Wonwoo said but he smiled at how in love his two bestfriends were. 

Soonyoung had always been Jihoon’s comfort, even in his darkest times. When they first got together, Soonyoung was almost kicked out of his house because his dad couldn’t accept his son’s relationship with a man. Yet, even then, Soonyoung was the one who comforted Jihoon who felt guilty for taking Soonyoung away from his family. Soonyoung told Jihoon that as long as they held each other's hands, they could overcome anything. Jihoon believed that; he believed it with his life. Jihoon woke up everyday, confidently facing the world because he knew that he could always return to Soonyoung if things got too overwhelming. As of right now, Jihoon, who had a terrible day at work and was on the verge of breaking down, was lying in Soonyoung’s lap, feeling his warmth and ease. 

And Soonyoung’s lips curved up into a smile as he thought of how they got here, from teenage Jihoon and teenage Soonyoung who were both scared of the world to Jihoon and Soonyoung who could do anything as long as they had each other. 

“You’re thinking of Jihoon again, Soonyoung.” - Wonwoo commented after he saw the dreamy face his bestfriend was showing. Wonwoo knew that everytime he mentioned teenage Jihoon, Soonyoung would remember all the hardship they went through and appreciated the life that the both of them were having - “You’re so in love with him, just pop the question already!”

“I will…” - Soonyoung said, then he paused for a while before he continued - “At the right time. There will be a lot of planning, a lot of scheduling, I want it to be as perfect as it can be” - Soonyoung then added a joke - “Since I expect to be Jihoon’s only proposal.”

“We all know you’ll be Jihoon’s only” - Wonwoo commented at the corny joke Soonyoung just said - “Have you seen the way Jihoon looks at you? I’ll be surprised if he says no.”

“He looks at me like he wants to kill me most of the time” - Soonyoung deadpanned and Jihoon groaned in his lap, unconsciously (?) annoyed at the statement. Soonyoung chuckled softly and placed a hand in Jihoon’s hair, gently combing it.

“He does not” - Wonwoo said - “He looks at you like he wants to spend the rest of his life with you.” - Wonwoo studied Soonyoung’s expression for a while - “You know it, Soon, so why are you so afraid of asking the question? He’d say yes even before you could kneel down, I know it.”

In fact, Soonyoung did know it. He knew with his heart and soul that Jihoon would absolutely say yes to his proposal. He had seen the younger dropping a few hints several times as well; while they were walking through the mall, Jihoon would deliberately linger at the jewelry store, or when they were watching a romantic movie and the main characters got married, Jihoon would subtly lean into Soonyoung and press him a kiss. He knew that the other wanted the marriage life as much as he did. So, yes, Wonwoo asked the right question, why was he so scared of asking when the answer was already obvious?

“I don’t really know…” - Soonyoung frowned, he had all these anxieties, all these reluctance and none of them made sense, he knew that - “I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I really do. I want to make it official that we’re married and not just roommates or a couple. I want to be able to come home and know that he’s there, under my roof, carrying my name around like it’s his name. So I don’t really know why…”

“You're scared that everything will change after you’re married.” - Wonwoo guessed - “You’re scared that you’ll somehow hurt him after you guys get married.”

“Yes… No… I’m not scared of hurting him, rather, I’m scared of losing him.” - Soonyoung said - “The internet said that marriages often end in divorces, and there will be more responsibilities when we’re married. We’ll be sharing a lot of things, and I don’t know if we’re responsible enough, if I am responsible enough to be able to protect the family we’re going to build. We could fight, a lot, over stupid little things because we’ll be around each other so much that we get tired and irritated at the sight of each other’s faces.” - Soonyoung sighed, yeah, that was at least fifty percent of his problems, the other fifty percent he hadn’t figured it out yet. 

_ But isn’t that the beauty of marriage, that you can figure out the other fifty percent together, and face them one by one, hand in hand?  _

Soonyoung didn’t know where that thought came from, it could be his unconscious speaking, could be his undying love for Jihoon speaking, could be his hunch speaking, it could even be a message from the future Soonyoung sent to him. Anyways, he didn’t know where it came from, but it gave him the clarity for the other half of his problems.

“I know that look” - Wonwoo said, studying Soonyoung face as he hadn’t said a word for a couple of minutes now - “That’s the Soonyoung got a realization moment look.” - Wonwoo smiled as Soonyoung looked at him, clearly confused about what he was saying - “I’ve known you since you were a baby and clearly everytime you get this sudden hit of realization, you go quiet. You’ve been quiet for a while now, so I guess you’ve got your answer.”

“I hope I’ve got my answer.” - Soonyoung mumbled as he once again patted Jihoon’s fluffy hair. The younger in his lap stirred, letting out a small sigh and some incoherent words fell out of his lips. Soonyoung chuckled at the sight, thinking of how he wanted so bad to be able to sleep next to Jihoon, catching those moments when he stirs, when he is uncomfortable with his sleeping position, when he forgets to snuggle into his blanket, and Soonyoung wanted so bad to be the one who soothes him to sleep every night, who helps him wash away the tiredness of his long long day. He would never be tired of Jihoon’s face. That thought alone chased away the fear he mentioned earlier to Wonwoo, it was stupid, how could he ever get tired and irritated at the sight of an angel sent to him, an angel who taught him how to love, love him and himself, an angel who gave him the courage to sign-up for Performing Arts as a major in University, an angel who worked double jobs to keep the both of them afloat for him to make it through his Masters in Dance and Performing, his angel.

“So, you’re thinking about popping the question now?” - Wonwoo raised his brows and looked at both of his bestfriends fondly. He had been the one who witnessed those two fell in love, how they ignored and avoided each other for months, maybe years, just because they thought that the other wouldn’t feel the same and they would lose each other. He had seen how scared those two could be when it came to their relationship. Yet, they were always on the same page: they never wanted to lose each other. 

“I may” - Soonyoung said - “If he won’t do it first” - He continued as he laughed - “Jihoon is always very unpredictable, he could be proposing tomorrow and I wouldn’t know. So if I want to do it, I want to make sure that he’d be caught off-guard. That means I would have to take my day-off from work, do shopping, and plan everything.” 

“And I’ll help you” - Wonwoo offered - “I can call up Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Jeonghan. Jeonghan would probably bring the rest of the boys, but we’ll make sure that Jihoon wouldn’t do it before you can.”

Soonyoung laughed at the offer, a little bit too loud that Jihoon groaned and flung his hand up to Soonyoung’s face to hit him softly, signaling that he was bothering Jihoon’s precious slumber. Soonyoung immediately silent down, but he quickly leaned down to peck Jihoon’s forehead, in which sleeping Jihoon could only sigh in his sleep. 

“I want to marry you, so much, Jihoonie, that my heart may combust when I kneel down and ask you to be mine forever.” - He said as he pulled away and continued to chat with Wonwoo.

And Jihoon, who was sleeping soundly, smiled, and it was unclear if the smile was because Jihoon heard Soonyoung, or simply because he was having a delightful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you see any inconsistency or confusion, or simply if you want to scream at me for whatever I wrote =)))) I tried my best =)) If you could see now I do have a soft spot for writing fiances!Soonhoon =))) 
> 
> Or you can visit me on Twitter @alxhayz


End file.
